The invention relates to a brake-pressure control device for optimizing the brake-lining wear of motor vehicle brakes.
A brake-pressure control device of the relevant generic type that the invention is related to is disclosed in German Patent Document DE 3,313,078 C2. In this arrangement, in order to optimize the brake-lining wear, the output signals from the wear sensors are fed to control electronics which, in the event of part brakings in the range of very low brake pressures, reduce or curb the brake pressure on those wheel brakes having greater wear in comparison with other wheel brakes by means of solenoid valves controlled by the control electronics.
An object of the invention is to provide a brake-pressure control device which is of simpler design for optimizing brake-lining wear.
In a brake-pressure control device of the relevant genetic type, this object is achieved, according to preferred embodiments of the invention by means of an arrangement wherein a correction of the brake pressure takes place always only on the wheel brakes of one axle and only this axle is assigned a solenoid valve.
Thus, whereas, in the known device, action always takes place on those wheel brakes with one axle which have greater wear in comparison with the wheel brakes of the other axle, the invention is based on the knowledge that optimization of wear can also take place by connecting the brake pressure always only on the wheel brakes of one axle. Advantageously, a device of this kind can be combined with or adapted to existing brake systems in an especially simple way.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.